


Music

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Budapest, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Music

Even though he hadn't signed-up with S.H.I.E.L.D. to do undercover work, Clint could never bring himself to say no to Phil Coulson, which is how he found himself in a bar in Budapest playing the piano and keeping both his eyes on Natasha Romanov as she flirted with an arms dealer that Fury wanted brought in by any means necessary.


End file.
